


Fraser Photography

by Judybrandtner



Series: Fraser Photography Universe [1]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Jamie and Jenny's photographic business is hired for the event of the wedding between Claire Beauchamp and Frank Randall. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Fraser Photography Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846135
Comments: 244
Kudos: 355





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lo and behold a plot bunny. I'll finished one of this days, Hubs is not hogging the computer and I have a lot of time to write.

Jenny gave a signal to both Jamie and Ian as the music started to play. The groom seemed relaxed, talking with his best man as the the door opened and the bride started to walk the aisle with her uncle. People rose and looked at the bride as she made her way to the altar. She was beautiful, Jamie thought, as he made photographs of the moment. She caught the tears of the mother of the groom and left for the side of the altar where he was to capture the ceremony.

'Dear beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Frank and Claire.' The priest commenced with the ceremony, taking his time on a sermon about the importance of marriage and family. Jamie made a couple of photos of the happy couple on the altar and then waited until the vows for the next round. Just as the moment arrived, a blond woman, dressed in street clothes, came into church, and run to the altar, and before anyone could stop her, punched the groom on the face. 'You fucking bastard!'

Everyone on the church gasped at the situation. 'I hate you, son of a bloody bitch!' The woman kept screaming at the groom, now on the floor. 

'Who are you?' The bride asked at the woman. 'What are you doing here?'

'Do you want to know who I am?' The woman tell the bride. 'I am Frank's other fiancee.' She threw at the groom photos of them two, some of them pretty intimate. 'And also, I am the mother of his child.' She threw next a pregnancy test and a sonogram. 'He told me he was going to be with us and then I read the announcement of your wedding. Fucking bastard! Enjoy that image, is the only time you're going to meet your child.' The woman left the church before the groom was able to stand up for himself. By then the bride had been checking the photos, dates printed on them. 

'Claire, I swear to you...' The groom tried to say before the bride hit him with her bouquet and ran away from the altar, followed by her uncle and her bridesmaid. 

Silence swarmed the church as the groom stood up alone in the altar. Jamie switched off the camera and went to group with Jenny and Ian at the back of the church, waiting for Mr. Beauchamp, the bride's uncle and who had hired them to ask what they might do next. One for the records, Jamie thought as he took his equipment. Most professional photographers have some funny story like that. Soon the church started to empty, the groom leaving with his parents and his side of the guests as the bride's waited for news. Mr. Beauchamp appeared again from the room he had been consoling his niece and took the microphone the priest had been using on the ceremony. 'Claire is shocked for what it just happened, but we had decided that if you wish, you can join us at the venue for the meal. It's already paid and prepared and it would be a shame to let it to waste. Of course, we don't want too much talk about this...ordeal, during the lunch. We are grateful you are here still and we want to give you something back.' Mr. Beauchamp came to them and assured them that he would finish with the payment due after that day and invited them to the lunch. Jenny and Ian excused themselves, telling Mr. Beauchamp they would go to pick up their children from Jenny and Jamie's mother's house, but Jamie decided to accept the invitation. He gave his stuff to Jenny and Ian to take it home with them and joined Mr. Beauchamp, his niece and the bridesmaid on the car, toward the venue. 

She looked at the bride through the mirror of the car. She wasn't wearing make-up or the veil anymore. She had signs of have been crying but she was relaxed now, looking wistfully through the window as her uncle and her friend berated her ex-groom for the situation he had put her on. She kept quiet for the duration of the journey, seemingly on her own bubble. Before they got into the venue, Mr. Beauchamp and the bridesmaid went to tell the staff of the situation, so no one asked the bride about where the groom and his family were. Jamie waited with her at the car. He smiled at her as he caught her eye, and she timidly smiled back. He went to tell her something, but Mr. Beauchamp and the bridesmaid were back by then, taking the bride with them.

The lunch was awkward, people eating on silence, some looking at their phones or looked at the DJ, dismantling his equipment as the dancing had been cancelled. The bride, her uncle, the bridesmaid, and the bridesmaid husband sat on a small table by themselves, the big, overdecorated bridal table being also dismantled by the venue's staff as the lunch went on. The bride suddenly took one of the unopened champagne bottles the waiters were moving back to the kitchen and left the table, she stopped her uncle of go with her, walking to the gardens of the place, where soon disappeared from view. Jamie finished his plate and went to the gardens too, a cold breeze was blowing as she found her, sat on a hidden corner, drinking champagne from the bottle and crying again.

'Take this lass.' Jamie said, giving her his jacket, to cover her bare shoulders. ''Tis starting to get cold.'

'Thank you.' The braid said, accepting the jacket. 'You're the photographer.'

'Aye, yer uncle invited me to the...well, the meal.' He said, sitting on the grass with her. 'Jamie. Jamie Fraser.'

'Claire. Claire still Beauchamp.' She said, before take another swing of the bottle. 

'I'm so sorry for what has happened. Truly.'

'I should have taken notice earlier. Too many red flags. Too many bad excuses.' Claire took another big gulp from the bottle, she was already drunk and Jamie took the bottle from her.

'Give me that lass, ye dinna deserve a hangover because of that bastard.'

'You're right on that one Jamie. How's your...? What was your partner?'

'My sister. My Da opened the business with my mam, after he passed, my sister and me took over.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.' 

'Thank ye Claire.'

They kept talking for few minutes until she stood up and made Jamie come with her to a lateral entrance to the rooms upstairs. 'Here it is' She said as they arrived to one of the rooms. 

'What are we doin' here?'

'The honeymoon suite. My uncle paid it, so it's OK.' 

'OK, for what?' Jamie looked at drunk Claire.

'Fuck me, Jamie. Here and now. It's my wedding day, the worst day of my life. I need to get fucked and you are the best guy I've seen today. You choose the way, I am open to anything at this point.' She kissed him, before fall to her knees and try to open his trousers fly. Jamie thanked God he was the one who had found her, made her stand and sit with her on the bed. 

'No, Claire. I canna do that.' Jamie started explaining to Claire. 'Ye're hurt and drunk, Ye're no' thinkin' straight and I'm no' takin' advantages from it.' She started crying again and Jamie took her on his arms, soothing her with sweet words in Gaelic.

'That's why Frank had a mistress, isn't it?' She said. 'I am not that attractive to men.'

'Och, dinna ever say that again. Ye're beautiful. That fucker didna respect ye and the other lass enough. 'Tis his fault, not yers.' She cried on his shoulders for a long time, after that, he prepared her tea from the room's supply, helped her to rearrange herself and took her back to her uncle who had been worried about her. He said his goodbyes as they left for home and took a taxi to his apartment.

He tried to take the whole day out of his mind, and he succeeded, until one day, three months later, Claire still Beauchamp came into the his shop and back into his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hubs is having a late morning.

It was a normal day of work, passport photos, editing, and building of a photo book on his computer, when he heard the bell rung and went to the public area of the shop. And there she was, Claire, the bride of the catastrophic wedding he had been working few months ago. The woman who had offered herself to him on a drunk haze. She had gain some weight, in the correct places, making her plump and desirable. It had taken all his will not to give in to her desires that day, and he would probably not have enough to avoid it today. 'Miss Beauchamp, how are you?' He shake her hand.

'I'm fine, Jamie.' She said. 'And you can call me Claire.'

'What had brought ye to my humble shop Claire?' 

'I need some new photos for my hospital ID.'

'I got a moment for ye,' He took her to the studio, 'take a sit.' Jamie moved the lights to the best setting for her and went to make the photographs. 'Look at the camera. Three, two, one.' The lights went on as Jamie took the photograph. 'Just let me take one more. In three, two, one.' Lights went on again. 'Now come with me to the computer to check them.' He took her to the office where he saved the work he had been doing and started to download Claire's photos. 'I got some cold drinks on the fridge if ye want.'

'Nice service.' Claire answered, taking a Capri Sun from the fridge. 'Do you treat all your costumers like that?'

'Only the special ones.' He joked. 'Bairns are grateful to have a drink and some snacks on long shoots.' 

'Jamie, I think I owe you an apology.' 

'Dinna fash for that. Ye werena yerself on that day.'

'Thank you for be a gentleman, I suppose.' 

'It was the least I could do for ye on yer state, keep ye safe.' Jamie made space on the table for her to sat beside him. 'So, how's been going this time?'

'I went to my the honeymoon with my uncle. It was fun to explain at the hotel reception. It was good, we visited museums, art galleries and historical places. Then we came back, not everyone in the hospital knew what had happened so, for the first days I got a lot of comments and questions about how it was the wedding and how marriage feels, and it was hard, you know, to explain what it happened. And then put a nice face when the pity wave came in. Now it's better. I moved to my own flat, close to my uncle's. I feel like I needed to be alone for a bit. To have time for myself. I started to knit, I know it's sounds stupid, but it keeps my mind busy. And I am thinking in adopt a cat. I mean, every crazy cat lady has to start somewhere.' She laughed. 'My friend Louise. You met her at the wedding, my bridesmaid, she's pushing me to go back dating but I'm not sure if it's time. Even when she's right that I need to go out more.

'Any news of the bastard?'

'I mailed Frank the ring. I didn't want to see him. Uncle Lamb has news of him every now and then because they work around the same people. He and his family convinced that other poor girl to get back and marry him under that old excuse of a child needing a mother and a father. Well, I was raised by uncle and I didn't get out that bad, did I?

'Ye're a wonderful person, lass. I'll give that one to yer uncle.' 

'Uncle Lamb told me that he gives them a year and he expects her to dry him like natron salt does to a mummified corpse on the divorce.' Both laughed at the comment. 

'I like yer uncle.'

'I'll tell him.'

'Here are yer photos. Pick one and I'll print it for ye in few minutes.

'They both look quite nice.' She looked at them for a minute and then chose one. Jamie sent it to the printer that soon started whirring. 'You're a really good photographer.'

'And ye are a bonny model.' Jamie said, regreting his words immediately. 'I mean...'

'Thank you Jamie.'

'Are ye doin' somethin' on Sunday?' He said as the machine spitted out the photos. 'I mean, my rugby team has a party for the end of the season. It'll be fun, and it could be a nice way to start going out. I'll promise to protect ye from my friend Angus.'

'It sounds fine. I might join.'

'Just give me yer number and I'll send ye the pub address.'

Claire wrote her number on a sticky note on the table, while the bell at the shop door rung again. A feminine voice calling for Jamie. 'Where are ye a balaich?' Jamie hid Claire's number on his jeans and took her to the front of the shop, where a middle age red haired woman waited for him.'Oh I didna ken ye were busy. Sorry for the interruption.'

'We had just finished, Mam, dinna fash.' Jamie said. 'Claire this is Ellen, my mother. Mam, this is Claire, a friend.'

'Pleased to meet ye, Claire.' Ellen quickly kissed Claire's cheeks. 'Was my son behaving good?'

'Och Mam.' Jamie said.

'You'll be glad to know your son is a true gentleman.' Claire answered. Jamie put the photos on an envelope and gave it to Claire. 'I need to go now, I have an evening shift at the hospital. See you on Sunday Jamie.'

'See ye then, Claire.' Jamie said just before she left the shop.

'Well, when were ye goin' to introduce her to us?' Ellen said to Jamie after Claire left.

'Mam, she's a friend.' Jamie answered.

'Jamie, ye might have my colours but ye have ye father antiques. I can see in yer face ye like her more than just as a friend.' 

''Tis complicated, mam.'


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie prepared himself carefully for the rugby team party. With his best suit and that nice cologne his mother had given him last Christmas. 

'Och brother, ye're prepping ye up like ye're going to meet the Queen.' Jenny said as he came into the room looking for him. 'Is this about the lass Mam saw on the shop the other day? Nice to see how ye use yer time while Ian and I are busy at an event.'

'Och, Jenny.' Jamie said. 'She needed some photos and I had time, just that. Mam is...exaggerating the thin'.'

'Mam wants ye to be happy after that bitch left ye.'

'Watch yer words, Arabella might be there today.'

'Oh, I want to see her face when ye appear with yer "friend".'

'Jenny, she is just as friend.'

'If ye say so...'

'And about that, I have somethin' to tell ye before ye see her.'

'Do I know her?'

'Sort of. Do ye remember that weddin' few months ago? The English couple, with the lass who came and smacked him for cheat the bride with her.'

'Difficult to forget that one.'

'My friend, Claire, she was the bride at that wedding.'

'Wait, what? Seriously?'

'Aye, we became...acquaintances at the lunch her uncle invited us. She came to the shop the other day, we talked. She was starting to think in goin' out again and I invited her to the party. That's why I'm tellin' ye about her, ye're goin' to recognize her. I dinna want ye to say anythin' weird to her. I want Claire to have fun and enjoy the party.'

'Ye're a good man, Brother. So good ye're an idiot sometimes.'

'What ye mean, Jenny?' 

'Ye like her, but instead of have some balls and invite her to a proper date, ye go and invite her to yer rugby team's party on the pub.'

'Och, Jenny. I'm no' interested on her like that. She's just a friend.'

'Brother, who are ye tryin' to fool? Just look at ye, when was the last time ye took so much care in yer clothes for go and see yer idiot friends.' 

Claire was also preparing herself. She had bought a new dress, something simple but still pretty. Being her first party since the break up, she did actually feel like look for something new and fancy to wear. She put her up on a simple ponytail, some nice make-up and a pair of, also new, matching sandals with a nice, comfortable wide heel. She thought about Jamie as she prepared, how nice was for him to invite her to the party. But also in how wonderful he was as a person. That's when she stopped, he was attractive and a gentleman, but she still not ready for step into that kind of going out. He had been kind enough to offer her his friendship and for now, it was all she was ready to accept from anyone.'

'You look great.' Uncle Lamb said as he came to the room. 'I hope you have fun at the party, but...'

'But what?' Claire asked to her uncle. 

'I feel weird that you're going to a party with the photographer after you...well, after what happened between you two at the wedding.

''It'll be OK. Jamie is a good man, Uncle Lamb.' Claire answered. 'He could have used my drunk arse that day, but he just sat there, listened and took care of me. I trust him.'

'After what happened with Frank, forgive me for take your trust with a pinch.' Uncle Lamb joked. 'I spend a lot of money on that wedding.'

'Uncle Lamb!' 

Lamb came and hugged his niece. 'You're the only family I have. And I promise your father I would see you safe and happy. And believe me I don't wish anything but for you to be safe and happy. I saw you heartbroken once and I don't want to go through the experience again.' 

'You won't. There's no need to worry about Jamie and I. He's just a friend, who also want to see me out and happy again.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie was waiting at the entrance of the pub as Claire arrived on a taxi. ''Ye're shakin' like a leaf on a storm.' Jenny joked as he brought him a drink. 'Too much for waitin' for a friend.'

'Claire! Glad ye made it!' Jamie said, totally ignoring Jenny's words. 'Ye look beautiful.'

'Hi Jamie.' Hi kissed him on the cheek, making him smile. 'Do you like it? I just bought it. A little treat for myself.'

'It suits ye perfectly.' Jamie took her to the entrance of the pub, where Jenny and Ian kept waiting. 'I think ye already ken each other.'

'Jennifer, wasn't it?' Claire said, making the family laugh.

'Janet, actually, but ye can call me Jenny.' Jenny answered. 

'Oh, sorry, Jenny.' Claire said. 

'Dinna fash for that, Claire. Let's go an get a drink for ye.'

Inside the pub, the party was taking speed. A traditional Gaelic music band was playing, some of the people was dancing and the pub employees were busy serving drinks. Claire soon got a glass of whisky, drinking it quickly, asking for a second one.

'Och, I like a lass who can take her whisky.' Jamie said.

'Look at that.' One of Jamie's friend, Angus, came to them. 'Why ye didna tell us about yer new lass, Jamie? She's a hot one.'

'Angus, this is Claire, a friend.' Jamie introduce them. 'And only a friend. She needed some fun and I invited her to the party.'

'Does that means is green light to go?' Angus joked.

'No' for ye, ye ugly arse.' Jenny shouted, making people laugh.

'Yer friend Netty had a verra different opinion last time.' Angus said back.

'And who's that?' Claire took her turn. 'The name of your left hand?' Everyone around laughed even harder at Claire's comment.

'I like yer friend, Jamie, lad. Tie her down before someone else does it.' Angus said before going to talk with someone else on the place.

'Ye have a sense of humour lass.' Jamie said to Claire as the went back to each other on the pub's bar. 

'I'l take it as a compliment.' Claire answered. 'I like this place, I hope you don't mind I come often.'

'Ye're my guest every time ye want from now.' Jamie clinked his glass with Claire's 'Ye might come to one of the matches when the next season starts.'

'I'd love that. I've never been to a rugby match.'

'Really?'

'After my parents passed and I went to live with Uncle Lamb, he took me with him wherever his job as an archaeologist took him. I went to school on several countries before we came to live to Scotland as I was due to start Uni. I met Frank soon after, and he was never the team sport guy. Just running and golf.'

'Well, I suppose I have to find time to teach ye somethin' about the game before the season starts.'

'It'll be interesting.' Claire clinked her glass with Jamie's again, just before Jamie's face went blank. Claire looked at the door, where a blonde couple had just came into the pub. 'Who are they?' 

'That's Charlie, one of the lads on the team.' Jamie explained. 'The lass is his sister, Arabella. She and I...well, we dated for several years. It seemed like we were quite serious, but she then suddenly left me for some guy with a Law degree and a family with a lot of money.'

'How long since you broke up?'

'Six months, give it or take it.'

Unaware of them, as they talked, Arabella came to talk to them on the bar. 'Hello Jamie, how are ye?'

'Hello Arabella. I'm fine, thanks.' Jamie answered. 'And ye?'

'I'm fine too.' Arabella said. 'Are ye no' go to introduce us?' She added, looking at Claire.

'I'm Claire. Jamie's girlfriend.' Claire lied, putting her hand on Jamie's thigh for more credibility. 'I've been told about you.' Claire sipped on her drink as she saw Jenny and Ian laughing behind Arabella.

'Glad to see ye've found someone new, Jamie.' Arabella said to Jamie.

'Thank ye.' Jamie answered. 'How's...what was his name?'

'Dan, ye mean. He was fine the last time I saw him.'

'Och, somethin' happened between ye two?' Jamie said next.

'He decided to abruptly come out of the closet and start dating his chiropractor.' Arabella answered, Jenny losing it again, this time audibly.

'I'm sorry to hear that Arabella.' Jamie said. 'I hope ye find true love next.' Jamie took Claire's hand and left the bar to sit at Jenny and Ian's table for the next round of drinks. 

Some time later, Claire left to attend a call from Louise- curious about how her evening off was going. Jamie followed her after the call took quite a long time. 'Is it everythin' OK, Claire?'

'Oh, yes.' Claire answered. 'Louise just wanted a full report of the party. She and my uncle are switching up and down in take care and protect me since...well, you know.' 

'I hope ye dinna mind if I get my shifts on that too.' Jamie said. 'I also want to be sure ye're happy.'

'Not at all. Actually, I like your protection style better than Louise's.' Claire answered. 'I hope you weren't angry of my little act with your ex.'

'Och, no, 'twas fine. And ye've won Jenny's eternal admiration after that. They never liked each other.'

'I could see Jenny laughing her arse off as we were talking with her.' Claire then spotted Arabella at the pub's door, looking at them and what they were doing. 'She's is looking at us, Arabella I mean.' 

'I dinna ken why.'

'Would you mind to do another little act?' Claire asked, putting her arms around Jamie.

'Och, no' really.' Jamie answered, just before Claire kissed him. She put her work in make it seem real. Jamie let himself go for a second and grabbed Claire's bum.

'I think it worked,' Claire said. 'she's fuming back to the pub.'

'Good.' Jamie said. 'And sorry for put my hand on ye like that.'

'Don't worry Jamie. You're a good kisser, even when faking it.'

'Och, thanks, I suppose.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire are dreaming of each other. NSFW.

Claire took her clothes off, she looked at herself naked on her mirror, he skin glowing on the subtle. Then his arms came around her, his mouth on her neck, his hands on her breasts, his erection against her bum. "Ye taste sweet." He said as his hand drove down and touched her between her legs. She moaned, feeling her knees going weak as he worked her little nub between his fingers. 

"Please." She heard herself saying. 

"Lie on the bed." She did as he said. He kissed her, starting on her lips, her neck. He sucked her breasts for a long time, playing with the nipple with his tongue and teeth. He left her breasts and went again on his way down. When he arrived between her legs, he opened her fully, lifting her legs on his shoulders. "I bet ye taste sweet as honey." He said before seal his mouth on her. She convulsed and screamed with pleasure. He then started to use his fingers, pumping them in and out of her as his tongue kept playing with her clitoris. She was so close when he stopped. He kissed her, her taste on his mouth, as he rubbed his cock against her. "Ye're so wet, I need to make ye mine."

"Then just do it." She said just seconds before he came into her hard and fast. She moved her hips, welcoming him, seeking for friction. "Don't stop now!" She screamed as he sped up, she was just about to climax...

when the sound of the alarm clock brought her back to reality.

She woke up, sadly, alone in her bed. She felt sweaty and breathless, her body tingling, longing for the release her dream had promised. She moved on the bed enough to reach her new vibrator on the bottom drawer of the bedside table. She placed the machine on her body and closed her eyes, the image of Jamie, naked, growling as he made love to her soon came to her mind. It wasn't long until she reached climax. She cleaned the machine and placed it back on the drawer, going to take a shower next. She tried to get her mind on another business, but as soon she closed her eyes, the image of Jamie naked on top of her came back.

'Today is going to be a long day.' Claire thought as she leave her house for work.

Unaware of her, Jamie had also being dreaming with her. In his dream, they were laying naked in bed, recovering after making love. He was spooning her, her lovely arse perfectly sat on the rook of his body. He caressed her belly, swollen with his child, feeling the movements of the child inside her. "He's active tonight." He said to her.

"You're still convinced it's going to be a boy." She laughed at him.

"Aye, he's our wee Brian."

"It might be a girl. Have you think on that?"

"Then, she's our wee Ellen.'

"You're an idiot."

"I'm yer idiot." He kissed her neck again.

She rubbed her arse on him again. He felt his cock going hard and soon he was opening her legs and switching his body to the perfect angle to enter her, his hand rubbing her clitoris. "I love ye mo ghraidh."

"I love you too" She said back.

Jamie woke up, hard a stone, her balls hurting. He went directly to the shower, letting the water at its coldest setting to try to calm his desires. 'Fuck!' He said, putting his head against the shower wall. But his mind too, as soon as he closed his eyes, brought images from the dream back to him. He dressed up on his running clothes, and went to run his pent up energy off, appearing an hour on the shop, still on them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ian and Louise have to cope with Jamie and Claire's shit.

'Och, be careful!' Ian said as Jamie let the balloons he was attaching to the wall for a upcoming shooting that evening. 'Good luck 'tis the damn balloons again and no' a tool Yer sister wouldna like if ye smash my mouth. She kinda likes what I can do with it.'

'Too much information, Ian.' Jamie said.

'Ye arena yerself today. Are ye OK?'

'I had a weird dream past night. I canna shake it out me after I woke up.'

'Arena ye too old to get fucked by a nightmare?'

'It wasna a nightmare.'

'What is was then?'

'I canna tell you.'

'Well, either you tell me, or I'm keeping heavy thin's out of yer way for time being.'

''Tis complicated.'

'Jamie, ye're the brother I never had. What's wrong?'

'I dreamed of Claire and I. Married, makin' love on our bed, Claire pregnant with our child.'

'I owe a massage to yer sister then. Ye want her as more than as a friend.'

'Aye, I think so. Ye are the first one I might admit it. Ye ken what my father used to say about how when the day came we met the One, we would know.'

'Aye, I still remember him telling me that he knew the exact moment I started to see Jenny more than as childhood friend.'

'I think Claire is my One, but...'

'But what?'

'That's the complicated part. I dinna want to go too quick, after what it happened to her and the bastard. And also...for the love of God, promise me ye're no' tellin' this to Jenny and my mam.'

'Aye, I promise, I suppose.'

'The day of the weddin', when ye came back home and I went to the lunch. She got drunk and offered herself to me, on her room.'

'Fuck, this is bigger than when Laoghaire let ye touch her boobies on a school break back then. I'm definitely no' tellin' yer mam.'

'I ken, and well, I canna just go to her now and tell her I want her now, can I?'

'I see, Jamie. The thin' is that the only way ye have to tell her ye have feelin's for her is precisely doin' that, tell her ye want her.'

Louise caught Claire absentmindedly looking at the coffee machine on the break room and took to her bring her back to reality. 'Earth calling Claire.' She said. 'You're in another reality plane today.' 

'Sorry, Louise.' Claire answered.

'Bad sleep night?'

'Yes, well, no. It wasn't more how I slept than what I dreamt of.'

'A nightmare?'

'More like the complete opposite.'

'What are you meaning?' One other doctor came into the room and so, Claire took Louise to a corner table.

' I had a sex dream, with Jamie.'

'The photographer? Oh, nice choice, I remember him being fine as fuck. 

'The thing is that the dream was...well, realistic, very realistic. And after wake up I'm feeling like...

'Horny.'

'I was going to say, overstimulated, but I'll give you that one.

'Well, there's a good way to resolve this.'

'And is...?

'Sleep with him. Take it out of your system, and honestly, after the Frank's debacle, it'll be good for you to got back on the track.'

'Oh, Louise.' 

'What? You're friends already, just need a little update.' 

'I can't just go and ask him to have sex with me.

'Why not? You're a free attractive woman, he's a man.

'I can't go and ask him to have sex with me...because I already did and he rejected me.'

'What? When? How? 

'On the wedding day, when he "found me on the gardens", I did take him to the bridal room and asked him to fuck me there and then. He was a gentleman and told me he couldn't do that with me being drunk and hurt. He listened to me cry, held me and soothed me.

'Why didn't you tell me earlier?'

'It's not a thing you go out there proudly recalling, Louise.'

'Do you like him? Like, proper liking.'

'I do, and that's the thing. I proper like him, and...well, sometimes I feel like I proper like him, not just to have sex with him, but to actually being with him. But it's too soon, isn't it. I can't just...'

'Claire, he's a hot arse man who really cares about you and didn't use you even when you were both drunk and willing. Get your shit together and go for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie poured himself a glass of whisky and started pacing around the living room of his flat, gathering bravery and thinking in how to phrase that important message he wanted to send to Claire. 'Have some balls and do it now.' He said to himself as he gulped his second glass in one go.

"Hello Claire"  
"How are ye?  
"Are ye there?"

Claire was just coming to home after work when the message rung on her phone.' She quickly shed her stuff on the sofa and went to check it, a smile on her face as she saw it came from Jamie.

"Just came to home."  
"How has been your day?"

Jamie got another glass of whisky and got on his couch.

"Fine, thanks."  
"A lady with seven dogs wanting a family shootin' with them."

Claire laughed and got comfy, lying on the sofa, her feet up a cushion.

"Seven dogs?"  
"Seriously?"

Jamie sip on his whisky.

"Aye."  
"I dinna ken how she manages that pack."  
"A couple of them are quite big and she's this kinda old lady."  
"And ye?"  
"How has been the day at the hospital."

Claire took a handful of the chocolate she always kept on the side table next to the sofa.

"An emergency appendectomy to a teenage boy."  
"He got sick at school."  
"He's recuperating fine now."

Jamie finished his whisky, the moment of truth had arrived.

"Ye have a nice healin' touch."  
"Ye might wonder why I texted ye."

Claire took more chocolate out of the bag.

"I thought you might be interested on details about burst appendixes."

Jamie laughed, took a couple of deep breaths and went for it.

"It sounds interestin'."  
"But I havena stomach for that."  
"The thin' is, my friend John is the artistic director of a theatre on the city centre."  
"I took the promotional photos of their last show and gave me free tickets for the premiere."  
"And I wondered if ye would like to go with me."  
"Next Friday."

Claire smiled like a teenager reading the message, left the chocolate back on the bag to answer.

"I would love that."

Jamie smiled too as he saw her acceptance message, getting up to leave the glass on the table.

"Good."  
"I see ye on Friday then."

Claire got the chocolate again.

"Looking forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I have another plot bunny coming around and I want to see if you like it. It comes from going around watching old Eurovision contests with my very Nerd BFF. It's based Eimear Quinn and her story at the 1996 edition. She not just won that Contest but she also met the her future husband, a member of the RTE delegation, and fell in love with him during the rehearsals and the events around the Contest. Last time Nerd BFF knew, they're still married and have two daughters.
> 
> Anyone would be cool with a Heartbroken Singer Claire meets Delegation Member Jamie and fall in love in front of people from 40 other countries?


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie rung the bell to tell Claire he was down on the street at the entrance of her flat building. 'I'll down there in minute.' Claire said as she looked herself on the entrance mirror, she had gone out to get yet another new dress. This one was blood red, short and with little sparkling details all throughout. She had combined with red stiletto shoes and long, vintage black and red earrings. She took her purse, checked for her keys and left the flat to meet Jamie downstairs.

'A Dhia.' Jamie said as he saw he appearing from inside the lift. 'Ye look wonderful, Claire.' He said as she reached him.

'Thank you Jamie.' Claire kissed him on the cheek. 'You look dashing too.'

Jamie took Claire to the taxi already waiting for him, they talk about random things on the way to the theatre, both of them secretly nervous and wondering if there would be a good moment to talk about what they really wanted to say to the other. 'Oh, you must be Claire.' John said to her as the arrived to the theatre. 'Jamie has been talking me about you.' 

'Pleased to meet you too, John.' Claire said to John as he accompanied them to their seats. 'Oh, right at the centre, thank you.'

The play was good, a nice drama about life in Scotland during WW2. On the interval, they joined John and his partner for a round of drinks, Claire just drinking some juice. Jamie thought of it a bit weird, as he knew how good she was with alcohol, but had to dismiss it out of his head as the signal announced the beginning of the second act sounded on the bar. After the play they went to a restaurant nearby, while they were waiting for the food Jamie ordered some drinks, Claire again going for just plain water.

'Are ye OK, Claire?' Jamie asked. 'Ye arena normally this shy with whisky.'

Claire took a deep breath, it was the moment she had been waiting for the whole night. 'I'm planning to ask you to come with to my flat and I don't want you to use the I'm too drunk excuse again.' Jamie swallowed his whisky hard at the offer. 'Unless there's other excuse why you might not want me.'

Jamie took her hand on his. 'I want ye Claire, I want ye so much I can scarcely breath. But I don't want just yer body. I want it all, yer body, yer soul, yer knickers on my drawers and yer toothbrush besides mine.' She laughed at it. 'But I dinna want to pressure ye. Ye got yer heart broken so little time ago and I want ye to be sure ye want to commit with me as I wish to commit with ye.' He looked directly into her eyes. 'I think I'm fallin' in love with ye Claire if ye can believe me.'

'I do Jamie, because...I think I'm falling in love with you too.' Jamie smiled as she said the words. 'It seems so surreal it just happened right after Frank, but I can't deny anymore what I feel for you. I want you too, all of you.' Claire went and kissed him, a short kiss on the lip but enough to ignite Jamie. 

'I wonder if they could pack the food for us to take away.' Jamie said as he called the attention of a waiter.

Before they could even think on it they were back on Claire's flat. They had teased each other on the taxi as much as they could with someone else on the vehicle, counting the time until they would be alone. 'Take off your shoes first, I don't like marks on my carpet. Uncle Lamb got it on Egypt.' She told him as she just not took her stilettos off but started to shed her clothes as she went.

'Och, I hope is nice carpet.' He joked as he started to take his own clothes off.

'Come here Jamie.' She called him, laying on the fluffy carpet.


	9. Chapter 9

'Oh, I like it.' Jamie said of the carpet as he came on top of Claire. 'I like yer uncle's taste.'

'Come here you bloody Scot.' Claire said as she brought him down to her.

'But no' as beautiful as what I'm lookin' right now.' Jamie kissed her, long and deeply, rubbing his cock on Claire. 'Ye have the most beautiful skin, a nighean. White as ivory.' 'He started kissing her body, taking his time on her breasts. 'I like the sounds ye're makin'' He said as he came to breath between. His hand went down and nestle between her legs. Claire lifted her hips, in search of friction. 'Ye're so wet already.' Jamie added as his fingers entered Claire. 

'Please,Jamie. I want you.' She moaned. He smiled at her, shifted his body to cover her and kissed her, coming into her in just one move. 'Oh God!'

'Did I harm ye?' Jamie worryingly asked

'No, it just feel so good.' 

'Good.' Jamie started to move one Claire. Claire hugged Jamie with her legs..

'Don't stop now!.' Claire said just seconds before reach climax. He thrust into her quicker after that, taking Claire to edge again before reach his own end.'

'Oh, God!' It was better that I have even imagined.' Claire said, regretting doing it just as the words came out of her.' 

'What do ye mean?' Jamie asked.

She went red on the face. 'Well...I might...have had one or two dreams about you.' 

'Did ye? What we were doin'?'

'I can't tell.' She was even redder. 

'Och, mo Sorcha, we're naked on yer wee carpet,' Jamie laughed, cuddling closer to her. 'I think we're past the need of be shy with each other. Would it help if I told ye I also had a couple of wee dreams with ye?'

'Did you?' 

'We were like this, but in our bed. We were married...'

'How can be sure we were married?' Claire laughed at him.

'Ye were pregnant, big with my child. I'm honourable man, lass, I wouldna let our child be born out of wedlock.'

'You dreamed of me pregnant?'

'Aye, I suppose that because I've always wanted few bairns around.' Jamie said, unconsciously caressing her belly. 'Have you no' ever thought of that?'

'I have, I've always wanted children myself. But Frank was always vague about it when we made plans for the future. All while getting someone else pregnant on the side.' Jamie kissed her to erase the bad thoughts from her mind. 'How many are you thinking of?'

'I dinna ken, twelve?'

'Twelve?!

'My mam has collection of silver apostle spoons she always said are destined to her grandbairns. Well, Jenny and Ian have two already, so maybe we can stop at ten.'

Claire kissed him, driving him on top of her again. 'You're an idiot, you know.' 

'I ken, I am yer idiot.' He kissed her, his cock growing hard again and rubbing against her, making her moan. 'Now is yer turn, how was yer dream.'

'We were making love.' She started to recall. 'And you...well, you used your tongue and your mouth...you know, down there. I don't know why I dreamed of that, I mean, I've never actually got anyone to do that to me...' As Claire talked Jamie had started to travel down her body. 'What are you doing?''

'Ye gave me a good idea. 'Jamie said as he arrived to his destination.

'You don't have to do just because I just drea...' Jamie started sucking her clitoris. 'God, fuck, Jamie!' She was only able to add as Jamie's mouth explored her. 

'Dreams come true sometimes, Mo chridhre.' Jamie said as he went back on top of Claire after make her orgasm again, thrusting into her again.

They finally moved to bed sometime after finish their second round, due to a mixture of cold, tiredness and satisfaction, but they still took time enough for Claire to ride Jamie into sleepiness, before nestle into each other's arms for the rest of the night. Jamie woke up first, he stared at Claire, deeply sleep on his arms for few minutes before she opened her eyes. 'Good morning!' He said to her, accompany it with a kiss.

'You've not run around after seen my morning hair.'Claire said to him, not moving from his embrace.

'I want to wake up to yer morning hair for the rest of my live.' He pinned her down him again. 'I hope ye're no' too sore from past night.' His fingers found Claire's entrance, she soon was ready to receive him again.

They took turn for the shower, first Jamie and then Claire, and as Claire used the bathroom, he went to the living room in search of his clothes, still distributed and mixed with Claire's on the floor. He had just time to put his underwear when the door opened and Claire's uncle came into the flat. 'Oh, hello Mr. Fraser. Good morning, I suppose.'


	10. Chapter 10

Lambert Beauchamp smelled the chocolate croissants from the door of the bakery just down his flat building. He couldn't resist it and quickly bought a dozen, thinking in share them with his niece. He ate one on his way, finish it as he need to take the extra pair of keys Claire had given him out of his pocket. He opened the door and saw it, not his niece, but an almost naked man going around a sea of discharged clothes. 'Oh, Mr. Fraser. Good morning, I suppose.' 

'Good morning, Mr. Beauchamp.' Jamie said, quickly taking his trousers and putting them on. 'I can explain...'

'I might be an old single man,' Lambert said, leaving the croissant bag on the entrance table, 'but I can understand what you are doing here. Where's Claire?'

'Takin' a shower.' 

'A fun night you two had yesterday.' 

'Aye, ye can say so.'

'Look, I'm not intending to police my niece's life, but she's the only family I have left and I've worried more about her in the last months than in the whole time she has been under my guard.' Lambert started to say. 'I just want to know your actual intentions with Claire. Is it just a fling? Are you two trying to go seriously?'

'I am as serious as one can be with the woman he loves.' Jamie quickly answered.

'Love? You barely had, like what? Three dates.'

'My Da told me one day that the day I would find my soulmate I would ken instantly, as he had kent the day he put his eyes or my mam for first time. Deep on me, I ken she's the one for me. And she feels the same for me.'

'Then I'll give you my blessing, Fraser.' He said, shaking his hand. 'But let me warn you that if you ever harm her, I know the whole mummification process and I would personally show it you, starting on how to extract the brain out the nose.'

'It won't be necessary, I can promise ye that, Mr. Beauchamp.'

'I suppose we should go for Lambert and James from now on.' 

'Jamie!.' Claire came out of the room on her robe, to find Jamie, still bare-chested seemingly talking peacefully with her uncle. 'Uncle Lamb, what are you doing here?'

'I brought some chocolate croissants from the bakery.' Lambert answered. 'Good thing I got enough for three. No need of explanation, dear. We're already done that while waiting for you.' He added. 'And don't worry, for now on, I'll call before show up

'I'll make some coffee and some egg and toast to accompany those croissants, mo ghraidh.' Said Jamie, kissing Claire sweetly. 'Go and get dressed.'

Claire did what Jamie asked and left the men alone to manage the meal. She smiled amused as she saw them talking amicably on kitchen as Jamie cooked and Lambert prepared the table. Even when her uncle and her ex-fiance worked on the same area, she never saw them having the sort of connection Jamie and Lamb seemed to have created in just few minutes. 'Oh, there you are, dear. He's a great cook, you should keep him close at meals in the future.' Lambert said to her as she watched the scene on the kitchen's entrance.'

'That's the plan, Uncle.' Claire answered, sitting on the table just in time for Jamie to serve her some scrambled egg and bacon.

'That's my plan too.' Jamie added, sitting in the table with the Beauchamps. 'Next time, on my flat. Ye dinna have that many spices and eggs taste great with a hint of chili powder.' 

Jamie and Claire parted ways after breakfast, ready to go to their respective jobs, with the promise of send each other message at any free opportunities they might have. Claire came into the hospital, still a bit on a high from the events of the last night and morning and soon Louise came to her, asking for details. 'OK, Claire, I want to know it all.'

'Well, yes, it went fine Louise.' Claire answered. 'We watched a play and we went to a nice restaurant.' 

'And...' Claire didn't answer, but just smiled at her friend. 'Oh, it went THAT well.'

'Well, yes, It went out THAT well. Actually, I can't remember a night going really THAT well.' 

Louise hugged her. 'I'm so happy for you.'

Jamie was late for the shop, and he knew Jenny was going to give him hell for it. She was alone on the place, as Ian was working on an event at an art gallery. 'Good Morning Brother. The sheets got stuck on ye this morning. Whatever sheets they were.'

'Good morning Jen.' Jamie answered to her as he went to the back of the shop to work on something he was soon due to finish, followed closely by his sister. 'How are ye?'

'So, ye and Claire...'

'Claire and I what?'

'Jamie, I ran out of milk this morning and went to yer flat for some, I ken ye haven't slept on yer bed past night.'

Jamie sighed, no way to get out of his sister interrogation. 'Aye, I passed the night with Claire.'

'So, ye two are an item now.'

'Aye, we are.'

'Good for ye two to go for it. And good for me, I won another bet with Ian.' Both siblings laughed at it.


	11. Chapter 11

Claire finished her job around 9pm, she was hungry and tired and thinking which of the several take away menus she kept on the kitchen she could choose for dinner that night. Louise finished at the same time than her and they made their way out together. 'Do you mind give me a lift?' Claire asked Louise as the went.

'Of course Claire.' Louise said as they left the building. 'Oh, I think it's not going to be that necessary. Mr. Photographer is here.' Louise added while Claire was distracted looking for her ringing phone on her purse. Jamie was waiting at the entrance of the hospital, a big bag of groceries and some fresh sunflowers on the hand. 'I can' t remember the last time hubby came to pick me up. Oh, the beauty of the early days.'

'Oh, Louise.' Claire said as they reached him. 'Jamie, what are you doing here.'

'I saw yer fridge this mornin' remember.' Jamie said after gave her a sweet kiss. 'So I thought in cook dinner for ye at my place.'

'That's really thoughtful of you. Louise said. 'She's a terrible cook. She needs someone to feed her properly.'

'Louise!' Claire said at the joke. 

'Dinna fash for that.' Jamie said to Louise. 'I havena had any problems with my red pesto and mushroom linguine.'

'I'm leaving you on good hands then.' Louise said just before leave for her car. 'See you tomorrow Claire. Jamie, see you in another occasion.'

Jamie accompanied Claire to his car and gentlemanly opened the passengers door for her. 'After ye, mo chridhe.'

'Thank you.' Claire said, kissing him again just before get into the car.

They drove for some time, parking the car on the back of the photographic shop and walking for few minutes to a small building nearby. 'My mam lives on the first floor, I live on the second and Jenny and Ian lives on the third. I ken it sounds weird, but once my Da passed, we didna want to stay too far away from her.'

'I think it's lovely. How you and your sister really care for your mother.' Claire said as they got into the building. 'And who's living on the fourth floor then?'

'My godfather, Murtagh. My Da's cousin, oldest and best friend.' Jamie answered. 'He came to live here few years back after his wife passed. Both he and my dad fell in love with my Mam on school. Mam always had eyes only on my Da and they married after Uni. Murtagh took it well and left for France to work with another cousin. She married a lass there, Suzette, and had a good life. But he always missed Scotland, when she died, he came back. Da died some time after and since then Murtagh and my Mam have this kinda unorthodox courtship, where Murtagh and her pass a lot of time together but it isna that advancing. Ye'll see it when I take ye to her flat.' He finished explaining as the old lift reached his floor. 'Home sweet home.' He added as he opened the door. 'I'll serve ye a good dram while I cook.'

'That sounds really good.'

Claire sat in kitchen with her drink, watching Jamie cook his pasta. He put some garlic bread to toast on the oven and had a good hand with the spices, the kitchen soon smelling deliciously. 'Uncle Lamb is right, I need you to cook for me more often.'

'Och, only to cook?' He said flirty, blinking at her instead of his projected wink.

'Well, and for a couple more of things, now that I think on it.' She drove her hand through Jamie's back, finishing with a squeeze of his arse. Jamie ignored her hand and gave her a bit to taste from the sauce. 'Oh, that's delicious.'

'Only the best for my lady.' Jamie said as he prepared two bowls for the food. 'Do ye want some cheese?'

'Why not?'

Jamie served the food and produced a bottle of nice red wine from a cupboard. They ate as they talked about funny stories from both their works, Claire taking a fancy on the stories of the local dog lady coming every now and then to get new photos of her rescued dogs. Soon the food was finished and the bottle close enough to it, definitely finished by the time they had washed up all the bowls and pots. 

'And now, what plans do you have.' Claire said, finishing the last of the wine.

'Now, 'tis time for dessert.' 'Jamie answered.

'Oh, what's for dessert?'

'Sorbet-a-la-Claire.' He kissed her and lifted her on his arms, taking her to bed room and laid her in the bed before put himself on the work to shed her comfy jeans and her underwear. ''Tis always good to finish yer dinner with a bit of sweet.' Jamie said as he buried his face on her. Claire took a handful of Jamie's hair as he pleasured her with his tongue. She convulsed on pleasure as Jamie sucked her clit, his fingers moving inside her. 

'Good lord, Jamie.' Claire finally said after the third, maybe fourth time Jamie got her to climax. 

'I love a good sorbet, mo nighean.' Claire laughed at the comment, before move enough to make space for Jamie.

'Come here Jamie.' He soon took his clothes off and joined her on the bed. He went to get on top of her, but she pushed him down and straddle him under him. She rubbed against him while tried to unbutton her shirt. As soon as she did, Jamie stood up and sucked her nipple through the bra fabric. His hands lifting her enough to enter her. 'Oh, god.' She moaned, growling loudly as Jamie's hand moved between them to play with her little bud as they moved. Once she was satisfied, Jamie let himself fall in the bed, allowing Claire to finish with him.

'Mo ghraidh. Tha gaol agam ort.' Jamie whispered to her as they cuddle on the bed.

'What are those weird words you say sometimes?' She turn around to look at him.

''Tis Gaelic.' Jamie answered. 'I was raised basically bilingual at home. My parent always wanted us to keep our ancestors language.'

'And what is the meaning?'

'Mo ghraidh means My Love. Mo Chridhe means My Heart.'

'And the long one you just said, ha...'

'Tha gaol agam ort. It means I love ye.'

Claire kissed him briefly. 'I love you too.' She kissed him again, longer and deeper, as he pinned her under him, ready to make her love again.


	12. Chapter 12

Claire woke up first, deeply tangled on Jamie's arms. She left the bed without waking him up and after a quick visit to the bathroom, Claire found him laying on his back a sweet smile on him. She had an idea, and as she came back to the bed with Jamie, she began kissing his body all the way down, ending up by taking his cock on her mouth, her hands playing with his balls.

'Och, mo ghraidh.' Jamie moaned as he woke up. 'Come here.'

Claire gave a last kiss to his member and moved enough to take him inside her, riding him slowly.

'I found my new favourite thing.' Jamie said as the cuddle some time after. 'Havin' yer wee mouth on my cock as a wake up call.'

'Glad you like it.' Claire answered, kissing him. The might have had a second round if not for Jamie's phone ringing and then beeping a message. 'Is everything OK?'

'Aye, my mam is making scones and wants to ken if I'm comin' for breakfast.' Jamie answered. 'Would ye like to come with me? Meet my mam, get some breakfast. My mam makes the best scones in Scotland.

'I would love it.'

It took them half an hour to shower and get dressed for breakfast, they went down the stairs hand in hand and Jamie used his key to get into his mother's flat. 'Madainn Mhath' Jamie said as they came in.

'Jamie, just in time. I just got them out of the oven.' Ellen Fraser said as she came out of the kitchen. 'Oh, Ye didna tell me ye were bringin' a guest.'

'I hope ye dinna mind.' Jamie said. 'I think ye already met Claire.'

'Of course no'. I always make enough to spare.' Ellen put her kitchen cloth on her shoulder and gave two friendly kisses on Claire's cheeks. 'Welcome Claire. Coffee or tea. I got a really good Oolong.' 

'I would kill for a good Oolong, Mrs. Fraser.' Claire answered.

'Tea, then. And I'm Ellen for ye.' Ellen said, guiding them to kitchen. 'Murtagh get up yer arse and help me, we have to make space for one more on the table.'

'This must be the famous Claire I have heard so much on these days.' Murtagh said as the couple followed Ellen. 'She's pretty for an Englishwoman.'

'Murtagh!' Ellen hit Murtagh with her cloth. 'Dinna talk like that.'

'Aye, she is.' Jamie said. 'Claire, this is my godfather, Murtagh.'

'Pleased to meet you, Muratgh.' Claire said, shaking his hand.

Jenny, Ian and their two children arrived as the kettle boiled and the breakfast was plated by Ellen. Claire offered to help her, but Ellen refused, she didn't want Claire to work on her first visit to Ellen's flat, calling up Murtagh instead for the job. The Murray children soon took a flare on Claire, three-year-old Young Jamie beginning to refer to Claire as Aunty at the second time he needed something from the other side of the table. Jamie soon had daydreams of Claire's and his own children sat at the table with the rest of the family. Claire on her part was thinking in how different, in a very good way, Jamie's family was than Frank's. Breakfast at the Fraser's was happy and noisy while at the Randall's always was stiff and awkward, with Frank and his father more focused on the day's newspaper than in the rest of the guests at the table. 

'I hope my mam didna bothered too much.' Jamie said as they walked to the car.

'Your family is lovely.' Claire answered. 'I could never be bothered by them.'

'Good, kennin' as ken my mam, she'll be expectin' ye to join us for breakfast two, three times a week now.'

'I'll bring those chocolates croissants from the bakery down my uncle's flat next time.'

'Bring enough for a regiment. Wee Jamie is a demon when chocolate is involved.'

'I'll remember that.' Claire said as the got into the car and drove off in the hospital's direction.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of time jump
> 
> PSA- Do not consume drinks during the course of this chapter, I might have gone fully humorist.

November was always a busy time at the shop, lots of families booking shootings for Christmas cards. Jamie had lost count of how many children on Santa Claus and elf hats he had made photos on the last week. At least Mrs. Fitz, also known around as Crazy Dog Lady, and her eight pooches were a fun break from family photos. 

'Pippin, here.' She said to her latest adopted dog, a large scruffy brown dog with his eyes covered on fur, squeaking the toy she had on the hand. 'Oh, Muffin, dinna chew on the baton.' She said to another one, a tiny chihuahua. Jamie waited beside his camera as Mrs. Fitz organized all her pack of dogs to stay focused on her and Jamie. 'All of ye, look at me.' She said, squeaking the toy again, Jamie quickly taking a photo before one, or all, lost their way.

'Thank ye lad for yer help.' Mrs. Fitz said as Jamie helped her to take off the hats and props she had used to decorate the photo and putting their harnesses back. 'But that's no' Lulu's harness, 'tis Lilly's. They're sisters, 'tis easy confusing them.'

Jamie let go the dog and looked for the other Doxie when he heard the door bell rung. 'Just a minute, I'm with another customer.' Jamie said as he found the correct dog and put her harness on. 'Go with yer Human, Lulu.' He let the little dog go and walked to the front of the shop, the good mood he had acquired working with Mrs. Fitz and her dogs disappearing as he found Frank Randall, accompanied by his parents, waiting for him. He seemed nervous of being there, probably because he imagined Jamie was going to recognise him from the wedding. His mother was cradling a baby, probably the one his mistress announced to everyone she was carrying that day and trying to call Frank's attention to him. 'Welcome, how may I help you?' He Said, as if he had never seen them. 

'Rolfi, no!' One of Mrs. Fitz dog's, the large German Shepherd, run wild around the shop, jumping over Randall, throwing him to the floor and licking the face of the bastard until Jamie took control of him again. 

'Get your damn dog out of my son.' Mrs. Randall said to Mrs. Fitz as she came for Rolfi.

'Dinna talk about my dog like that,' Mrs. Fitz answered back, Jamie's mood was lightening again, 'Rolfi is a good lad. Are ye no' mo ghraidh?' She added, letting herself being licked by Rolfi. 'Dinna listen to this nasty woman.'

Mrs Randall was looking for something to say when other of the dogs, Devil, some sort of brown and black Terrier, urinated on Frank's leg. 'What the fuck?' He said, but it went worst as another dog, Cookie, a 100kg Saint Bernard pissed in Frank's other leg. 'Oh, Claire is goin' to love this story.' Jamie thought to himself as the scene evolved in front of him.

'Do something.' Mrs' Randall said to Jamie. 'I have my infant grandson here. Kick this woman and all these beasts out of the shop.'

'Mrs. Fitz., come here, I'll give ye the recipe to collect the cards when they're ready.' Jamie said, driving Mrs. Fitz to the table, the dogs following their owner loyally and sitting around her. 'It'll be ready on a week.'

'I ken Jamie.' Mrs. Fitz said, keeping the recipe on her purse and taking all her dogs out of the shop, Muffin growling to Frank and Rolfi joining his canine brothers pissing on Frank.

He waited few seconds before talk again to the Randalls. 'Sorry for the disturbance. The dogs can be a bit of a handful sometimes.' Jamie smiled and carried on. 'How may I help ye?'

Mrs. Randall passed the baby to Frank. 'This is outrageous. We're leaving, we'll be taking our money to another shop.' She shouted at him, not that he regretted loose that money. 

'As ye wish. I'll give ye the name of a colleague who is allergic to dogs.' Jamie said, scribbling the name and address on sticky note. 'But better call him first, he's busy at this time of the year.'

Claire came into the shop as Mrs. Randall confronted Jamie. Due to the situation, Frank took few moment to look back, freezing as he recognised her. 'Claire, what are you doing here?'

She smiled, she wasn't going to let him pull her evening down. 'Hello, Frank, it's being a while.' She cooed at the baby. 'Is this you child? It's gorgeous.' And then took a couple of steps back as the smell of dog piss came to her. 'What's that smell? Anyway pleased to see you doing well.' She walked to Jamie, kissing him, unashamedly in front of the Randalls. 'How's been your day? Did you finish with Mrs. Fitz.?'

'Aye, 'tis been good.' Jamie told her, also ignoring the Randalls. 'I have a good one to tell ye later. Jenny got us a bottle of Malbec from the supermarket.'

Frank had given the baby back to his mother and came to the table as Jamie and Claire talked. 'Are you two together?'

'Yes, we are.' Claire quickly answered. 

'He was the photographer at our wedding.' 

'I know, I was there.' Jamie laughed at Claire's behaviour. 'And my uncle paid him. By the way, your father promised Uncle Lamb to give him half the money back and he's still waiting for that money.'

Both Randall and his father went red, he stood still for few seconds, looking for something to say, but soon went back cowardly to his parents. 

'We're never coming back to this place.' Mrs. Randall said as the left the shop.

'Dinna close the door to hard.' Jamie said.

'Good riddance.' Claire added, making Jamie laugh again. 'Now, can you explain to me why the shop smells like dog piss?'

'I'll get us a couple of glasses of whisky as we clean.' Jamie said, leaving for the back of the shop. 'Ye're goin' to love this one.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a proper appearance of the Dog Lady. I love dogs and I couldn't resist to name them all
> 
> Lulu and Lilly- Doxie sisters  
> Pippin- Briard Mix  
> Rolfi- GSD  
> Muffin- Chihuahua  
> Cookie- Saint Bernard  
> Devil- Terrier Mix  
> Banger- Yorkie
> 
> Now I notice it I forgot to mention Banger on the story. Let's say she pooped on the corner of the shop, and Frank stepped on it on their way back home.


	14. Chapter 14

Ellen was working on a big banquet, It was Christmas Day, the first Jamie's girlfriend, Claire, and her uncle would pass on the company of the Frasers, and she wanted to be really special. Murtagh was the first in come down to help, bringing a good bottle of whisky from the business he was still managing with Jared. He helped putting the presents below the tree while Ellen worked on the kitchen. Jenny, Ian and the children came next, Young Jamie and Maggie running quickly to kiss their grandmother, and try to sneak some of the sweets she was getting ready for the day.

'Och, ye two, stop it.' Jenny took her children with her to the living room, before came to see if Ellen needed any help. 

It wasn't long until Jamie arrived, a big bunch of presents. 'Which ones are ours?' Young Jamie asked as Jamie made his way to the living room. 

'Och, no' now lad.' Jamie said. 'No presents until after lunch.' 

'Is Claire no' with ye?' Ellen said. 

'She went to pick up her uncle, they must be about to arrive.' Jamie answered. 

'Och, OK. I have something to give ye before she arrives.' Ellen said. 'Mind take care of the turkey, Jenny?'

'Och, no, Mam.' Jenny said, going to the kitchen while Ellen took Jamie to the main bedroom. 

Jamie sat on the little stool in front of the bed while Ellen sat at her vanity table, looking for something in one of the drawers. 'I've always kent this day would come.' She said as she found what she was looking for, an old ring box. 'But I always thought I would still have yer father here with me to watch this moment.' She took off her engagement ring, looking at it for few seconds, remembering the day she had got it from Brian. '35 years today. Yer father gave it to me after dinner, in front of all the family.' She put the ring on the box and gave it to Jamie. 'Now 'tis yers, well, Claire's.'

'Mam, I canna accept it.' Jamie said.

'Aye, ye can. 'Twas yer Gran's, and then 'twas mine, and now 'tis time for it to be yer wife's.'

'I'm no' thinkin' in propose to Claire.' Jamie answered. 'No' yet.'

'Ye are, I can see how ye love her.' Ellen cleaned a tear from her eye. 'Maybe ye want wait a bit, after all she was preparin' a weddin' past year on these days. But ye'll soon find a day for it.'

'Mam...'

'No' need to say anythin'. Just keep it and use it when ye both are ready for it.' 

They could hear the door being opened and the voices of Claire and Jenny talking. Jamie put the ring on his jacket and quickly left the room to meet his girlfriend and her uncle. Ellen greeted the Beauchamps and went to check on her turkey as the rest of the family helped to prepare the table for lunch, Young Jamie being told by both his mother and grandmother for be more focused on the boxes under the tree than to the food. The whole family teamed up to clean the plates after the meal was finished and, for the little boy's delight, it was time to open the presents, Young Jamie bouncing as he opened the new shiny car his uncle had bought for him as adults enjoyed drinks and a Christmas movie on the telly. Every now and then, Jamie noticed the box with the ring his mother had given to him, it was early for that, Claire and him had been together for less than six months, but he knew, early enough, he wished to make Claire his wife. As Ellen had said, it was just a question to wait for a moment both were ready for it.

'Your mother was really nice letting Uncle Lamb to sleep on her guest room.' Claire said that night as she prepared for bed on Jamie's bathroom. 

'Och, taxis are too expensive on this day.' Jamie answered, looking for a place he could hide the ring and Claire wouldn't find it. He finally put it at the back of a drawer, he still closing it as Claire came out of the toilet. He quickly turn around to look at her.

'Are you OK?' Claire said, noticing the bit of nervousness on Jamie's face.

Jamie cleared his throat. 'Aye, I am.'

'Good, I have a last celebration planned for tonight.' She said, dropping her nightgown on the floor and laying in the bed.

'Och, very thoughtful of ye.' Jamie said, taking his own clothes off as he walked to the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Claire was tidying up her stuff, she had just moved in with Jamie, after her landlord told her he needed the flat to make a full refurbishment. She had thought in go back to her uncle's place, but he had transformed her old room in his dream old school library, and so Jamie had stepped in and asked Claire to move in with him. Their first night had passed with them mostly naked in bed, breaking up the new mattress they had got on IKEA and now it was time for Claire to put all her belongings and clothes out of the bags, boxes and suitcases. She could also give a good a clean, she thought. She put her books on the space Jamie had made for her, fitted her plants on the balcony, joined her meagre kitchen stuff with the more professional who belonged to Jamie and put all her clothes around the bedroom. She went to use one of the drawers for her underwear when something blocked her from opening the drawer fully. She wiggled her hand inside, looking for whatever was there and got it out. She gasped as she saw it, it was an old ring box, she opened slowly, so slowly one would think she expected it to blow up. She closed immediately and went to the living room, leaving the box on the coffee table and waited for Jamie to come.

Jamie had been covering an event at an art Gallery, the opening party for a French painter and his latest exhibition. She bought some dinner and a bunch of flowers for Claire at a 24/7 shop. He was whistling happily, thinking in the night ahead, as he opened the door, only to find on the sofa, a weird expression on her face, her mam's ring box neatly placed on the table in front of her.

'What is that?' She said, pointing at the box.

'Aye,' He left the bags on the table and sat beside Claire, taking and opening the box, ''tis my family's ring. It belonged to my Gran and then to my Mam. She gave it to me on Christmas for ye.'

'You were going to propose?'

'Aye. Not yet, I wanted to wait for a bit longer still.'

Claire took the box from Jamie and finally took a good look at the ring inside. It was on an old style, maybe around the 20s or the 30s, a small round diamond with two smaller round sapphires at each side in gold setting. 'It's beautiful, your Grandfather had a good taste.'

'The story goes that he found it at an antique shop and had to immediately buy it for my Gran.' Jamie explained.

Claire took the ring out of the box and tried it on her finger. She actually loved it, it was classy and more wearable than the big, weird shaped stone Frank gave to her. She looked at it for few seconds before talk again. 'Would you mind a small wedding? I already had a big one and it was a pain on the arse to organize. Frank's mother was total bitch, wanting to decide every single detail of it, including my own bloody dress. And all for fucking nothing.'

'I would marry you right now with only Mrs. Fitz and her dogs as witnesses.' Jamie answered, making Claire laugh. 

Jamie sat with his legs stretched on the sofa and Claire laid on him, Jamie hugging her and kissing her neck. It was a minute or two before Claire noticed the ring still on her finger. 'Wait, did we just got engaged? I mean, I asked you if you'd like a small thing and you said you'd marry me in any way.'

'Well, I canna say. Do ye want to marry me?'

'Yes, I do.' She answered quicker she thought she would. 'And you?'

'Aye, I want to make ye my wife.'

Claire turn around on the sofa, looking at Jamie directly on his eyes. 'We are getting married then.'

'Aye, we are getting married.' Jamie said before kiss her. It wouldn't be more than five minutes before both were naked, making love sweetly on the sofa, some history documentary on the TV as soundtrack.

'That was...' Claire said, exhausted and satisfied, lying on top of Jamie after they finished. 

'Only the best for my bride.' Jamie said, passing his hand through Claire's bum.

The documentary finished and the intro music of the news came in, the host starting by saying the date and the time. 'Wait, really?' Claire said, looking at the screen.

'What's happening, mo ghraidh?'

'Today, it's the anniversary of the wedding.' Claire said. 'I completely forgot.'

'Is it? I forgot about it too.'

Claire laughed and sit up. 'Maybe it was bound to happen. For us to get engaged today. A way to completely change this day's meaning. Not anymore one of the worst days of my life, but one of the best.' Claire went back down to kiss Jamie, rubbing herself to wake up his cock and quickly taking him inside her again and riding him to oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not the big thing most of people would have expected, but it did work.


	16. Chapter 16

'Ellen, can I come in?' Claire said from the door. 

'Of course ye can, a leannan.' Ellen said from the bed. 'Oh, what a sight to see ye on yer Doctor clothes.'

Ellen was waiting for surgery at the hospital Claire was working. She had found a lump on her breast few weeks earlier and sadly her doctor had found a tumour. She was promptly scheduled for surgery, announcing it to the family the next Sunday on a family dinner. No need to say that the family, plus Claire and Lamb, had from that point, dedicated most of their time to take care of Ellen. 'I'm no' an invalid. I dinna need all of ye around me for every small thin'.' She had told them in more than one occasion.

'How are you feeling today?' Claire said. 'Do you need anything?'

'I'm fine, and Jenny got me a wee ton of yarn I can work from here.' Ellen said pointing to big bag she had on a chair beside the bed. 'Come here, choose a colour.'

Claire went and looked at the skeins. 'This purple is quite beautiful.' She said, passing the yarn to Ellen. I talked with Doctor Parker, he's optimist he can take all out.' Claire explained. 

'Good, I have no' intentions of leave this World before see ye and Jamie married and have my grandchild on my arms.' She started to roll the skein Claire had chosen. 'What do ye think, a wee jacket. It will match so bonnie with both the hair colours the babe might come. I personally want a redheid, both Jamie and Maggie got Ian's brown.'

'Which baby?' Claire asked, not knowing what Ellen was talking about. 

'Och, Claire, ye can tell me. I can see the glow on yer face and that old shirt doesna fit like before.'

'Do you think I'm pregnant?' And as the words came out, a flush of nausea came up her throat. 'Oh, shit. How could you notice it?' 

'Och, a leannan, I have children myself.' Ellen opened her arms to hug Claire. 'I can see all the symptoms on ye.' 

Claire went as soon as she left Ellen's room to take a test and to ask for a favour to a sonogram technician she was friendly with. 'Oh God.' She said, tears on her eyes as she saw her little one on the screen.She decided to keep it in secret until Ellen's surgery. Too much on Jamie's mind now, Claire thought. She hid the sonogram at the bottom of her purse and went back to her work. 

Claire sat beside Jamie for as long as the surgery went, his hand between her hands, giving him strength as the whole family prayed for Ellen. The surgeon came out after few hours, a smile on his face and optimistic that Ellen would make a full recovery. The Frasers thanked him and walked to Ellen's room to vigil until she woke up mid evening. Jamie and Claire left some time with Murtagh and Ian while Jenny was staying to sleep on the room's sofa-bed, even when Ellen asked her not to and go home with her children. 'Stubborn Frasers at their finest.' Murtagh joked as he saw the scene.'

Once back at their flat, Claire looked for the sonogram at the bottom of her purse, while Jamie took a shower and got ready for bed. She was standing in front of the door when he came out on his pyjama bottom. 'What are ye doin' mo ghraidh?' 

'I have something to tell you.' Claire began talking. 'I've known for a few days, I was just waiting until you mother was out of surgery. We talked about this, and it just happened.'

'What are ye talkin' about?' Jamie said as he hugged her. 

Claire smiled and turn around the sonogram to let Jamie take a look to it. 'We're having a baby.'

Jamie kissed her hard, his hand quickly going to her belly. 'So, my suspicious were fine.'

'Wait, what?' You knew too.'

'I noticed yer courses were late.' Jamie said, getting his hand up to her breast. 'And that yer breasts are a wee tad bigger and more sensitive, ye nipples changin' colour.' Claire moaned as he kneaded her breast.

'Are you happy for the baby then?' 

'Believe mo Sorcha, I couldna be happier. I got ye and the bairn. And wee Brian here is goin' to have his Gran to spoil him rotten.' 

'Brian? You know it can also be a girl, you know.' Claire joked before kiss Jamie again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No need to worry about Ellen, as she says, she's not going anywhere until she has seen Jamie and Claire married and has spoilt three, four wee Frasers, and a bunch of Murrays.
> 
> And yes, Claire really needs to be more conscious of the day she's living in.


	17. Chapter 17

Claire was sitting on the waiting room oh her OBGYN, reading a pet magazine from the box, when she appeared- Frank's mistress, his now wife. She dead stopped as she saw Claire sat in there and didn't move until a nurse talked to her. She sat on the farthest chair in relation to Claire, keeping staring at her the whole moment. Claire just ignored her and went back to learn about German Shepherds.

Few minutes passed and the one other woman waiting was called to for consultation. and the two women were left alone on different corners of the waiting room.

'Would you let me to congratulate you?' She came to Claire.

'Thank you...erm...' Claire said to her as she sat beside her.

'Sandy, my name is Sandy.' 

'Thank you Sandy.' Claire went back to the magazine.

'Are you married now?' Sandy asked again.

'Engaged. Jamie, my fiance, and I had to push back the wedding due to his mother needing surgery.' Claire explained. 'And then we just decided to wait until the baby is born.'

'Good to see you're doing fine.'

They stayed silent for few minute before Sandy spoke again. 'I feel like I owe you a big apology.'

'No need for that. Frank was the one playing with both of us.' Claire answered. 'How's he and your child?'

'Oh, My son is fine. He's with my mum right now. Frank is fine too, well I suppose he's fine. He's back in England for work.'

'Send him my best wishes when he's back.'

'I'm not sure I'll have time for that. I'm leaving him while he's away. I'm here because he passed me Chlamydia, probably from the student he's in England with now. I'm taking all my stuff from our house and leaving the divorce papers on the table.'

'I'm so sorry to hear that, truly.'

'I should have listened to the people who tried to warn me.' She started crying and Claire quickly passed her a kleenex from her bag. 'You know, they told me "If he cheated with you, he will cheat on you.', but I was so dumb.'

'Don't blame yourself, it's only his fault.' Claire tried to console Sandy until she got called to see the doctor. 'I have to go. I wish the best for you and your son.'

'Thank you Claire.'

'Ye didna dodge a bullet with that bastard.' Jenny told Claire later that day over some tea at Ellen's kitchen. 'Ye dodged a fuckin' bomb.'

'I feel sorry for the lass and her babe.' Ellen said next. 'I hope she has a better life from now on.'

'I hope that too.' Claire added. 'I really felt bad for her. I mean, had not for her it could have been me the one sitting on that chair.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank is what in my country is called a Kotzbrocken, a Lump of Puke.


	18. Chapter 18

Jamie woke up with the rustle of Claire in bed. 'The bairn isna lettin' ye sleep, mo ghraidh?' He looked at the time on his phone, four thirty in the morning.

'Yes, and I feel hungry.' Claire caressed her eight and half months bump.

Jamie switched on the lamp on his side's bedside table and got ready to get up. 'I have some chicken on the fridge, I can make ye a sandwich.'

'Oh, well...' 

'Ye dinna want chicken? I think we have some tuna and some of those wee croissants.'

'It's not that I don't want chicken...I want a chicken sandwich from the place next door to the hospital.'

Jamie sighed and the laughed. 'Ye ken what time is it, dinna ye?'

'I know, it's so stupid, but...' Jamie kissed her and went to get dress. 'No. it's not right. Just give me the chicken we have here.'

'Och, 'tis just a fifteen minute drive. 'T shouldna be longer to get yer wee sandwich.' Jamie went to Claire and kissed her again. 'And ye ken what they said, 'tis for better to serve yer pregnant wife.'

'Well, I'm not your wife yet.'

'But we're almost there, still counts.'

It longer for Jamie to get to the take away place that he was hoped, a car accident had obliged the police to close the road and Jamie had to take a longer way to reach the place. Once there, he found a huge queue of partygoers getting something to eat on their way out a nearby club. It took a good hour to get served and then another half an hour to get back home. He was walking to the parking the car when he saw Jenny coming to him, a woollen shawl over her night gown. 

''T was about time ye showed yer face ye dumb idiot!' Jenny said to him as he got out of the car. 'Why ye didna take yer phone with ye.'

'Jenny, 'tis really late, what are ye talking about.' Jamie said to his sister.

'Claire is in labour. Ian and Murtagh drove her to the hospital.' Jenny told to him. 'I've been out here freezing like a dog to wait for ye.'

Jamie took a second to react, but then threw the food bag back into the car and got on it again. 'And what else are ye waitin' Jen. let's go.'

Jenny got into the car, throwing the bag again into the back sit and they drove back, again having to take the long way as the road was still closed. Jamie run into the hospital, almost losing Jenny behind him in a couple of occasions. They finally reached the maternity floor, Jamie sprinting to the reception. 'My wife is here givin' birth.'

'What's her name?' The nurse asked Jamie.

'Claire Fraser.' Jamie answered.

'Beauchamp, Claire Beauchamp.' Jenny said behind him. 'They were supposed to be married by now, but they had to push it back. My brother has been callin' her his wife since then.'

'Can ye stop talkin'? We need to ken about Claire.' Jamie shouted.

'Claire Beauchamp, room 376.' The nurse said and Jamie was soon running again.

'Jamie!' Claire said as he came into the room.

'Claire, how are ye and the bairn?'

'It's coming quicker than I thought.' Claire answered.

'Where's the food?' Ian joked.' I could do it with a sandwich now.'

'Och lad, I dinna ken if 'tis the moment for that.' Murtagh said to Ian.

'I hope ye're Jamie.' The midwife said. 'We've been waitin' for ye.'

'I am.' Jamie answered.

'Let's see how 'tis goin'' The midwife said, checking on Claire. 'Ye're fully dilated, 'tis time for bring the bairn to this World. I might ask all of ye except for the father to leave.'


	19. Chapter 19

'Just another couple of minutes Claire.' The midwife said Claire as she pushed, Jamie by her side, his hand firmly holding hers.

'Ye're doin' amazing, mo chridhe.' Jamie said to Claire.

'The babe is almost here.' The midwife said again. 'One more push.'

Jamie's heart raced as Claire pushed and he got a glimpse of the baby being born, a loud shriek soon being heard on the room.

''Tis a wee lass.' The midwife said over the child's cries. 'Da, would ye want to cut the cord?'

'Can I?' Jamie said.

'Just come here.' The midwife answered.

Jamie had never felt something as the immense mix of happiness and relief when he saw the little girl on the arms of the midwife. 'She's red heided like me, Claire.' He said as he cut the cord and hold her on his arms. 'Mo nighean bhòidheach. Chan urrainn dhut creidsinn cho beannaichte a tha mi a bhith agad an seo.'

'Now, 'tis time to meet Mam.' The midwife said and Jamie walked the short distance to Claire's waiting arms.

'Oh, God, she's beautiful.' Claire said, crying of happiness.

'Aye, she is. We're a family now.' Jamie added, kissing both his women.

A couple of hours passed before the rest of the family came to meet the new member. Some time for Jamie and Claire to rest and the newborn girl to have her first meal. Jamie could barely take his eyes from them, filling his phone with photos of the two of them. Finally, he sent a message to Jenny to come and soon her Ian and Murtagh came into the room, Murtagh holding a brand new bag with freshly cooked chicken sandwiches from the place next door.

'They ate the ones on the car, so I made them go and buy ye new ones.' Jenny said. 'Ye might be needing them. I was starving after Young Jamie was born.'

'She's verra bonnie, lad.' Murtagh said, cooing over the baby. 'Another red heided Fraser to worry about.' He joked. 'I hope she doesna get all yer stubbornness.'

'I wouldna put money on that one.' Jamie said. 'Did anyone of ye call mam?'

'Aye, I did.' Jenny answered. 'And Claire's uncle. He's picking up Mam and the bairns on a taxi and coming here.'

Soon enough Ellen and Lamb were there, Lambert brought a posy and a bag of chocolate croissants and Ellen had some of her homemade scones. 'Good lord, I'm not losing the pregnancy weight with you too bringing so many sweet things.' Claire said, leaving a chips carton back on the food bag. 

'Thoir sùil ort. Is mise do sheanmhair, mo bheannachd.' Ellen said, taking the baby from Jamie's arms. 'She just looks like ye, Jamie.'

'Well, you wanted a red haired grandchild.' Claire joked. 

'Have ye decided on a name for her?' Murtagh asked. 'I kent ye had Brian if 'tis was a boy. But I'm no' sure if ye have one for a girl.'

'Yes, we have one.' Claire said. 'We both like Faith, a strong name.'

'Aye,' Jamie took the word. 'and then Claire, for his mam and finally Sileas, for both Claire's mam and one of yer own middle names.' He added to his mother.

'Faith Claire Sileas Beauchamp Fraser.' Ellen enunciated. 'I like it. Ye have a great name, Mo bheannachd bheag. Just a wee detail now.'

'What do you mean Ellen?' Claire asked.

'We need to get ye two married.' Ellen answered, making the whole family laugh. 'I'll speak with Father Fogden, I wonder if he would mind do a wedding and a baptism in one go.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mo nighean bhòidheach. Chan urrainn dhut creidsinn cho beannaichte a tha mi a bhith agad an seo.- My beautiful girl. You can't believe how blessed I am to have you here.
> 
> Thoir sùil ort. Is mise do sheanmhair, mo bheannachd.-Look at you. I'm your grandmother, my blessing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the main arc, but I have thought of a few small scenes around this Frasers on the future.

'Murtagh, ye're useless.' Ellen Fraser said as the crying echoed on the church's walls. 'Give me my granddaughter.' Murtagh passed the wailing baby to Ellen who quickly calmed her down. ''Tis OK mo leannan. Mam and Da will be here soon. 

They were at the local parish church, waiting to see Jamie and Claire finally married. It was probably one of the smallest audiences the place had seen, only the family, Louise and her husband and Mrs. Fitz and her loyal dogs, who had accidentally come to the church for the usual evening mass and had been invited by Ellen to stay. Jamie came from one side of the church accompanied by his best man, his friend John, and went to see his mother and daughter while waiting for Claire at the altar.

'I never thought I would be doing this twice.' Uncle Lamb joked as the got ready for walk the aisle. 'But at least this time I am really assured that the man I'm giving you away truly loves you, my dear. I would have paid good money for you to have met Jamie first and save me a lot of headache.'

'Uncle Lamb.' Claire said, feeling a tear forming on her eyes.

'I'm so happy for you today, truly.' Lamb kissed his niece's cheek. 'For you and your beautiful family.'

'Better stop it now, this eyeliner is not that water proof.'

'Then we better get on with the job. Ready, Claire?' He asked, offering Claire his arm to take.

Jamie felt his heart stop as he saw his bride walking the aisle to him on her plain, but beautiful, white dress. The ceremony was short and simple, the family cheering loudly and making the dogs bark as Father Fogden finally declared the couple husband and wife. After that it came the christening ceremony of little Faith, with Murtagh and Ellen as her godparents and a small, homemade party at the courtyard at the back of the photographic shop, young Jamie being scolded a couple of time for trying to give his vegetables to Mrs' Fitz's dogs.

'I think I'm giving you enough milk for the whole night.' Claire said as she passed the baby bag to Ellen once they were back at their flat. 'But if it's not enough, you can just call us and I'll come down to breastfeed her by myself.'

'I hope it would be OK.' Ellen answered as she took the bag from Claire and wee Faith from Jamie. 'I dinna want to interrupt yer wedding night. Ye need time to make a wee Brian.'

'Och, mam, Faith isna four months yet.' Jamie said. 'Give us some time before we have another wee one.'

'Say bye bye, Faith.' Ellen said, swinging Faith's hand as the baby yawned and fell asleep on her grandmother's arms. 'See you two tomorrow morning.'

Soon Ellen was out of the flat and Jamie and Claire were finally alone. 'Would you help me with my zipper.' Claire said turning around.

'Are ye conscious 'tis the second time ye offer yerself to me on a bridal dress?' Jamie whispered as he kissed her neck and worked the zipper down Claire's body.

'Well, I hope you're not rejecting me this time.' Claire laughed, letting her dress to fall and pool at her feet, standing in front of her new husband in only her undies and high heel shoes.

'I'm no' an idiot.' Jamie said, helping himself out of his own clothes. 'Aye, and I remember ye introducing yerself to me as Claire still-Beauchamp. Ye're a Beauchamp no more, ye're Claire Fraser now.' He lifted Claire off her feet and took her to their bedroom.

'Make love to Claire Fraser, Jamie.' Claire whispered to him as he laid her in bed. 'Make love to your wife.' Jamie answered by taking her knicker off and seal his mouth between her legs. He took his time pleasuring her with his tongue and fingers, Claire losing count of time and how many actual times he made her climax. 

'Ready to receive yer husband inside ye, Mrs. Fraser?' Jamie asked as he came on top of her, the tip of his cock caressing her clit and entrance.

'Do it now, Mr. Fraser.' Claire answered. 'No need to be gentle.' Jamie smiled and thrust into her in one go. Claire circled Jamie's body with her legs. 'Don't stop now!' She added as he sped up, taking her to another orgasm. 

'Get yer legs down, mo ghraidh.' Claire did as Jamie asked and soon he crept his hand between their bodies far enough to reach her clitoris and making her reach her pleasure just seconds before he reached his own. Jamie rolled off her but soon was again holding her close to him. 'What do ye think, mo chridhe? Was the wait worth of it?' He asked, it had been their first time the made love since the baby had been born, a small game they had decided to play until the wedding.

'Yes, but...' Claire made them roll on the bed and mount him. 'It's not enough.' She kissed Jamie's lips and began kissing her way down until she reached his cock, quickly taking him on her mouth.

'Och, that feels nice, lass.' Jamie said as she worked on him. 'Do that again.' He added after Claire sucked the tip like if it was a lollipop, and so she did.

'Ready for a second round, Mr. Fraser?' Claire said, taking him back inside her.

'Aye, I am.'Jamie answered, standing up and sucking her breasts hard.

'Be careful with that.' Claire gasped. 'You don't want to bring the milk up.'

'Who says I don't want to? I want to taste everything of ye tonight.' Jamie said going back to her breasts. 

'Are ye hungry, Mo Sorcha?' Jamie said sometime later after her stomach grumbled mid cuddle.

'A bit. But I don't want to get up and cook something.' Claire answered. 'Not today.'

'I think Mam left some sandwiches for us.' Jamie jumped off the bed, Claire slapping his arse as he went to the kitchen, coming back with some sandwiches on a plate, a bottle of wine and his camera hung from his neck. 

'What are you doing with the camera?' Claire said, taking a big gulp of wine directly from the bottle.

'Ye'll see ye after dinner.' Jamie kissed her and took a bit from one of the sandwiches. They ate and drunk still naked on the bed, after they finished, Jamie left the plate and the bottle on the vanity table and took his camera again. 'Pose for me, mo bhean.' 

'Really?' Claire asked. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Whatever ye want.' Jamie said, getting ready to photograph Claire as she did some sexy and funny poses for him. 

'Let the camera down and come here.' Claire said at some point, sat on the bed with her legs wide open, touching herself for her husband's delight. 'Make love to me again.'

'Ye're insatiable tonight.' Jamie answered, getting the camera beside the plate and the bottle and walking back to the bed.

'We're baby-free for a night.' Claire got a finger inside her. 'I want to enjoy it as much as I can.'

Jamie took her finger and sucked it while his own fingers played inside Claire. 'is that so? Get on yer knees a nighean, I'll give ye somethin' to enjoy.' He took her as soon as Claire took the position he had asked, one arm around her to keep her in place the other hand firmly over her clitoris to make her pleasure even better. 'Ye're goin' to be sore so tomorrow.' He moved his hands to every side of her arse, opening her fully, thrusting deep and quick and making Claire crumbling with pleasure. 

'Christ, Jamie, I can't!' She screamed.

'Of course ye can, just one more and I'm goin' with ye.' 

They fell asleep some time later, Jamie spooning Claire tight on his arms. Jamie was awakened next morning by his mother on the phone, wondering if it was a good time to bring Faith back to them. 'We'll be comin' down for breakfast in around half an hour.' Jamie answered, leaving the phone back on the bedside table and getting ready to wake up his wife in the special way he knew.


End file.
